


What's in the Box?

by YellowPencils



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 19:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPencils/pseuds/YellowPencils
Summary: Joan open's Vera's box...





	What's in the Box?

Joan let herself into to Vera's house and headed straight for the kitchen, which she was surprised to find empty. Vera had given her strict instructions to leave work on time and proceed directly to her house, as she wanted to make her something special to eat.

Joan's nose twitched in annoyance as she looked around the room, seeing no evidence of any sort of food preparation.

Then she spotted the box on the table, recognising it as the same size as the smaller of two that had arrived that morning. She had answered her door on her way out, but after signing for them Vera had appeared behind her, still sleepy, wearing comfy pyjamas and shuffling in her fluffy slippers, and had practically shoved her out of the door while ignoring her questions about what she had been ordering.

It looked like she was about to find out.

As she took a seat in front of the box, Joan admired the obviously careful wrapping Vera had done, in shiny black paper with silver ribbon meeting at the top in a fancy bow. On top was a small card, containing just two words.

"'Open me'," Joan read quietly out loud, "Hmmm...don't mind if I do..."

After opening the bow and taking her time to open just one end of the wrapping paper, without tearing it, Joan managed to slide the box out.

Plain white, two small envelopes were attached to the top, numbered one and three.  
Joan frowned, concentrating as she opened the first envelope, determined not to be driven to carelessness by curiosity.

"'Open the box'," Joan rolled her eyes at the needless instruction, although a small smirk also flirted across her lips at the effort Vera had put in to make sure that, whatever they turned out to be, her plans were to be followed to the letter.

Joan took the lid off the box, only to find another small envelope numbered two sitting on top of a layer of red tissue paper.

"'Put this on...'" Joan murmured, before putting the card down and reaching for the tissue paper.

A loud noise somewhere between shock and laughter left her mouth as she saw what Vera's box contained. Nestled amongst the red paper was a strap-on. Generously-sized but not comically so, Joan raised her eyebrows as she contemplated her orders from Vera.

Although they had discussed it in passing, they were yet to use anything beyond the mini vibrator that Joan had spotted in a mortified Vera's bedside drawer one day. After reassuring Vera that she had no reason to be embarrassed, Joan had shown the younger woman exactly how happy she was about the discovery, and it had since been used regularly during their encounters.

Judging from the contents of the box, though, Vera had decided it was time for them to try something new.

Not wanting to stray from her instructions, Joan stood up and began to remove her clothes, folding each item and placing them carefully on the chair, grateful that Vera had already closed all the blinds so there was no chance of having an unexpected audience.

Naked, Joan took the item from the box and put it on, making sure the harness was as comfortable as possible. When she was ready, she opened the third and final envelope.

"'Join me upstairs and fuck me. Hard'," Joan read, then let out a small giggle that was unlike any sound she usually made, the sound of which made her cover her mouth in response.

Joan had intended to go into Vera's bedroom, as she assumed that was where the other woman would be waiting for her. As she climbed the stairs, however, she heard the shower running, so followed the sound into the bathroom instead.

The room was filled with steam from the hot water, and Joan quickly opened the shower door and slipped inside. What she found was Vera standing on a stool approximately as tall as their own height difference, as well as being the same size as the second parcel that had been delivered that morning. The younger woman was facing away from her, her arms spread above her on the tiled wall and her legs slightly parted.

Without saying a word, Joan moved forward and pressed her body up against Vera's, holding her hands against the wall as she rubbed hard nipples against her back and the strap-on slipped between her thighs, where it rested against her teasingly.

"Aren't you a sneaky little genius?" Joan muttered into her ear.

Using her nose, she moved a few strands of hair out of the way of Vera's neck, which she began to suck on gently, feeling Vera smile in response.

"In fact, I think the stool will end up being more useful than _this_ ," she coupled the last word with a roll of her hips, pressing the other gift harder against Vera.

Vera gasped and her own hips moved, wanting the item inside her already.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Joan reprimanded her, "Not yet! I want to enjoy you being the same height as me first."

As she spoke, Joan moved her arms down, her hands running along her companions, halfway down her back and the around her sides. She ran her hands up to Vera's chest, where she captured a breast in each hand. She alternated between massaging them and drawing small circles over her nipples, which were already hard.

"Mmm, you like it when I touch your breasts, don't you Vera?" Joan whispered hotly in her ear.

Vera squeaked a response, feeling further pressure between her legs.

Joan reached out to the shelf for Vera's strawberry-scented shower gel and poured a generous amount into her hands. She returned them to Vera's breasts and massaged the quickly-foaming gel into her skin.

"I love how they feel when they're all wet and soapy," Joan growled, "Do I feel good to you?"

"Oh God, yes!" Vera managed breathlessly, barely audible above the sound of the shower.

Joan continued until the foam had washed away, then moved her hands down to Vera's stomach, then round to her bum.

"Mmm," Joan said as she squeezed the firm flesh, "I really like your bum as well, had you noticed?"

Not waiting for a response, Joan reached for the shower gel again, pouring out another generous amount before returning her hands to massage her bum. As she did so, her hands moved further down and grazed the top of her thighs, pressing her hips closer as she went.

By the time she had finished, Vera was visibly squirming and she moved her arms, intending to try and get Joan to push the strap-on inside her.

"Ah, ah! No you don't!" Joan admonished her and pushed her arms back against the wall.

" _Joan!_ " Vera whined sulkily.

"Patience, my dear, patience," Joan smirked as she rolled her hips again, adjusting the strap-on so she could run the tip against Vera's entrance.

"Fuck!" Vera groaned as her hips thrust hard in response.

"Soon," Joan laughed before moving her hands again.

Vera began to pant as one of Joan's hands grabbed Vera's hip and the other headed for her clit. At the first touch of Joan's fingers, Vera gasped and then moaned, no longer capable of words.

"Yes," Joan drawled, "You're ready for me, aren't you? You're all wet, aren't you? You want me to push this cock inside you and fuck you. What was it your instructions said? Oh, yes. _Hard_."

As she said the last word, she pressed down on Vera's clit, causing an almost-pained sound from her.

"Oh yes," she said between kisses along Vera's neck, "You want me to take you right now, up against this wall, in this hot, steamy shower."

Vera's hips bucked once again.

Joan ran her tongue over Vera's neck, then at the same moment she bit her neck gently, moved the hand from Vera's hip back to a breast, pressed down on her clit and thrust the strap-on deep inside her.

Taken by surprise, Vera came immediately with a screech.

Joan laughed and moved quickly in and out, not giving the other woman time to recover from her climax before she was moving towards her second.

"Vera!" Joan grunted as she thrust inside her, "Yes! Yes!"

"Yes!" Vera managed as she came for the second time, unable to catch her breath as she was pressed between Joan's warm body and the cool tiles infront of her, her feet practically off the stool as Joan cradled her tightly.

As Joan thrust, the strap-on rubbed against her clit and she quickly felt an orgasm approach. Not wanting Vera to come again until she was ready, she revoved her fingers from her clit momentarily. Vera, realising what she was doing, adjusted herself and thrust harder to increase the contact with Joan's clit.

Their orgasms build together and they both began to tremble, Joan's thrusts becoming less controlled.

"Joan!" Vera gasped, "Please! Now!"

Joan thrust into Vera a final time with a grunt, returning her fingers to the other woman's clit. At the same time the two women exploded, moaning each other's name as they came, hot water continuing to rain down on them in the steamed-up cubicle.

Their maintained their positions until they began to regain their breath, then Joan spun Vera around and put her arms around her neck.

"You, my dear, have the _best_ taste in presents," she informed her, before kissing her deeply, leaving them both breathless once more.


End file.
